Happily Ever After
by Brie4real
Summary: Hi I'm Brooke Turner, and my stalker is Sirius Black. After fourth year I though he would give it up, but the boy he determined! Read to find out more. R


Chapter One

What would you do if the biggest player in school was obsessed with you? What would you do if you were practically forced to hang around him every day? Well I don't know what you would do, but this is what I did.

Hello, my name is Brooke Turner I have layered brown hair, hazel eyes, and a big problem. My best friend whom I've known forever is Lily Evans. Her boyfriend is James Potter, leader of the Marauders. This group consists of three more people. Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and meet my stalker, Sirius Black. Since Lily is dating James, I'm forced to hang around Black everyday.

Black has made it his hobby to collect things of mine. Like for example, in our fourth year he stole my pillow to use as his own. I know, creepy!!! Anyway let's start this story in my sixth year. Hmmm, where to begin? Ah I know, how about the first week of classes.

Lily and I woke up like usual so we could have breakfast before classes. Since Lily and James were an item I told her to go ahead so she could meet up with him. That and I could delay seeing Black longer. So I took a shower and all the other necessary requirements of getting ready for the day. When I was done I headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. When I got there the first thing I hear is a most unwanted voice.

"Brooke darling, what a pleasure it is to see you again." Black practically shouts so everyone can hear.

I sat down beside Lily but I was still facing Black, my face now cherry red.

"So what do say honey? You and me, Hogsmeade this Saturday at 9:00 pm?"

"You know I'm going to say no, and plus we don't have a Hogsmeade weekend this Saturday." I replied, annoyed with his question

"I have my ways of getting there." Sirius replied smoothly

"The answer is still no." I replied, getting up from the table, unfortunately, followed by Black as I walked to charms class.

"Why won't you give me a chance?" He asked, grabbing on to my arm

"Why do you want to go out with me so bad?" I asked, knocking his hand off my arm.

"Because you're hot." He responded grinning

"And you're ignorant." I replied,being sacastically cheerful with my response, rolling my eyes and then walking in to the charms classroom

When charms was over, Lily and I went onto the grounds to our favorite resting spot, the tree near the lake.

"Lil, what did you get for number two?" I asked, flipping through my charms book for the answer.

"Brooke if I tell you the answers to our charms homework how will you learn?" She replied, raising an eyebrow at me

"Fine, I foung it anyway." I said, writing the answer down.

"Hey honey." Came James' voice, when I looked up he was kissing Lily on the cheek.

Then I hear it, the voice that I never can escape.

"Hey, how's my little cutie pie?" It said, as I looked up and finally took my chance to get this fact through his big fat head. I stood up and began.

"Listen here you little creep. I'm not your anything, not your cutie pie, sweetie, or hot stuff. Okay, I do not like you and or will never like you in the way? Get it? Got it? Good!" I yelled

"Whatever you say, my little Brooke bear." He stated, smirking like the idiot he is.

It's like everything I just said went in one ear and out the other. It's things like this that make me hate him the way I do.

He took a step forward, and I took a step back. I felt my back hit something hard, it was the tree. I looked around to find that everyone else had left.

"It's just you and me, Brooke. We're all alone." Black stated, putting his hands on either side of me.

"Black what are you doing?" I asked nervously as he inched his face closer to mine.

"What I've been dying to do forever." He replied

"What's that, get this close to a girl without her being able to say 'ewwww' and run away." I said, smiling to myself, but before I had time to say anything else his lips met mine. To my surprise it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Then it hit me, I was standing there kissing my worst enemy, so I struggled to break free but he wouldn't let me go. So I kicked him really hard in his right shin and ran to the Gryffindor common room.

When I got there I was out of breathe from running. I collapsed on the couch, while Lily, James, Remus, and Peter starred at me like I was crazy.

"Brooke are you okay?" Lily asked as Sirius entered the common room, and made his way over to me with a big grin on his face.

"You get away from me!" I yelled and ran over to the other side of the couch.

"Or what? You'll kick me in the shin?" He inquired, with a fake frown on his face and kept moving toward me

"Oh I'll kick you, just not there." I said, with a smile still safe behind the couch.

"You could try." He said, as if there was no way it could be done

"Yeah, but it probably wouldn't hurt you seeing as your pretty much 100 girl anyway." I said, rather meanly, (sorry but this was getting old.)

That must have also triggered something in Black, because his face started to turn cherry red with, I'm guessing, anger. He jumped over the couch and began to chase me around the room. I couldn't even imagine what Lily, James, Remus, and Peter were all thinking, watching us running around the common room like a cat and mouse. Finally Sirius tackled me, and practically pinned me to the ground.

"Bet you don't have any rude remarks now, do yah Brooke?" He asked, smirking, thinking he'd succeeded.

"No I do, just nothing I can say out loud," I thought for a minute," Yup, nothing I can say out loud."

"So I win huh?" He said, I wondered for a second what he was talking about then it hit me this whole running thing had to be a competition with him.

"No." I replied, happily, then I kneed him in the groin and he fall off me.

While he was in the floor crying and whimpering like a baby I ran up to my room as mad as a hornet.


End file.
